


防疫的日子

by Hisao



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisao/pseuds/Hisao
Summary: 這是個從時事而來的腦洞
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 3





	防疫的日子

開門、關門、上鎖。  
鑰匙落入門邊的鑰匙盤，大衣掛上木製衣架。  
脫鞋、套上室內拖鞋。熟悉的腳步聲踩著木板地向客廳接近。

擠壓聲在腿間響起，歸人單膝跪在沙發上，雙手撐著椅背，對著被框在另一個世界的人搭話：「在看書嗎？」  
「可以說是，也可以說不是。」眼神依舊停留在書頁上。  
「那妳在做什麼呢？」緩緩壓低的身影，說話的氣息噴灑在瀏海前方，將髮絲吹往一旁。  
「在等妳。」抬頭直視湖水綠的深邃，將冰藍色的慾望融入其中。「也很想妳。」放下書，雙手攏住居高臨下的頸項，讓對方溫暖的雙唇和自己的重疊。  
「我還沒洗手。」依依不捨的在喘息聲中提醒。  
「沒關係。」一邊親吻，一邊拉近身體的距離，緩身站起並順勢將歸人輕放在沙發上。「我沒出門，雙手都是乾淨的。」

衣袖被稍稍往上拉，習慣性抬手準備衣服被剝離時，意外的袖子前端被打了個整齊的蝴蝶結，衣擺則是掀至臉上，將雙眼半遮掩住。  
看著眼前玲瓏的曲線，Elsa覺得這個獻給自己的禮物真是美好。  
「Wait, what？」被自己的外出服和無法掙脫的姿勢固定在沙發上的Anna，在有限的視線中，隱約看著單膝跪在她雙腿間，另一腳穩穩踩在木質地板上的身影，在逆光中將淡金髮絲集中撥向右肩，緩緩靠近她的左耳，用帶點沙啞的嗓音，低沉地說道：「為了我們的健康著想，還是讓我來就好。」語畢，一個長吻落在Anna因為驚訝所以半開闔的唇上。

然後吻在Anna的喘息聲中往下延伸，接著她便失去了理智，沉溺在因為居家隔離而壓抑不住的慾望之中。


End file.
